


Karma

by Bellatrix_Wannabe_89



Series: OQ Happy Ending Week [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Happy Ending Week, dark oq
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89
Summary: “We could give away the gold.” “Give away the gold? Regina, why the hell would we do that?” “Because I have a feeling that you and I have a lot of karma to make up for…”OQ Happy Ending week, Day 3 (Wednesday)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is going to be the start of a multific so I really hope you all enjoy.

“Your Majesty."

Regina smirked as she felt a familiar pair of lips attack her neck, his dark colored scruff lightly scratching her sensitive skin.

"What do you want, Thief?" she purred as his hands immediately went to hips as she set down the perfume bottle back on her vanity stand.

That was one of the few things he had in common with who they referred to as 'the Other Robin.' He loved her hips, her thighs, her legs, her ass…

"I have a gift," Robin breathed as he bit her ear lobe, pulling a moan from her, proving how different he was from the original thief as he ran his hands over her thighs.

Regina's Robin Hood never was very aggressive in bed, not unless the brunette requested it. His touches were soft and light, his eyes always locked on hers. Even when he took control, Regina was truly the one in charge. He wouldn't even so much as hold her hand without her explicit permission.

The Evil Queen's Robin of Locksley though… He took what he wanted, when he wanted, he was aggressive, he was a dominant in the bedroom as well as in life. The Queen and Robin of Locksley never made love. They fucked.

She couldn't have asked for anything better from him.

"Oh?" She moaned as his lips hit THAT particular spot behind her ear. "What gift would that be?"

"This."

His hands reluctantly left her leather covered hips to reach into his pocket.

"For you, Your Majesty."

Regina gasped as Robin pulled out a very large and elaborate necklace. It was black gold with several large black suns with a blood red ruby in the center of each forged together.

"Robin," she breathed as she quickly stood up to examine the gift while she ran her finger over the magnificent piece of jewelry. "Where did you get this?"

Robin just smirked as he stood behind her and fashioned the clasp together.

"From someone who decided their life was worth more to them than their necklace."

Regina grinned as she twisted around and draped her arms around his neck while he returned the favor by placing his hands on her hips. "It's beautiful."

"Just like it's owner. Well… it's new owner at least."

The Queen chuckled before she kissed him, running her hands over the scruff on his face. Robin gracefully moved his lips to crook of her neck, being rewarded with a soft groan being drawn from her lips.

"I want you wearing nothing but that necklace," he breathed, already feeling the effects of his Queen dressed in leather pressing up against him.

"I can't," said Regina with a disappointed moan. "We can't, there's- fuck."

She whimpered as his hand dipped in the front of her leather pants, rolling her hips to get him right where she needed him to be.

"You were saying, Your Majesty?"

The Evil Queen was always 'Your Majesty' to him, never 'M'lady'. Not even in jest.

Robin called her that once when he thought he was being playful and suddenly he found himself thrown across the room and then pinned to the wall with his air supply cut off.

"DON'T!" The Queen barked, her brown eyes wild and crazed. "Don't you EVER call me that again!"

She was happy with her less than honorable thief. She was happy with her soulmates ne'er-do-well doppelgänger, she truly in her heart of hearts was.

But there was some things that was her and Robin Hood's alone. Him calling her that title, the first thing he had ever said to Regina, was one of them.

While Robin may have been a smug little scoundrel, he did try to be a good man towards the gentler sex, especially when it came to the woman he loved. He agreed, apologized, and hadn't uttered the title since that day.

Another soft whimper as he expertly moved his fingers against her. "We... you…"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

Through the fogginess of her lust induced haze, Regina remembered exactly why she had put on this ensemble in the first place.

"We promised we would go."

Robin groaned as if he had been told he would have to be subjected to torture. Although if he and Regina were being honest with one another, they might as well been.

"They don't want us there," Robin argued as he pulled his hand from between her legs. "We don't even want to be there."

"We were given an invitation."

"They were being polite. Remember when her parents didn't invite Maleficent to their wedding? She cursed their baby. Aurora probably wanted to avoid the same thing with you."

Regina rolled her eyes but said nothing to contradict his argument because quite frankly he was probably right.

Aurora and Phillip had invited them to Auroras thirty fifth birthday and Robin was convinced that this was more tortuous than the time the Sheriff Of Nottingham had hung him by the thumbs in his dungeon.

Neither Robin nor Regina were particularly close to Aurora or her prince. It was, as Robin said, probably just out of politeness that they invited the couple, not to mention they were terrified that the Evil Queen and her dastardly outlaw would want to rule over this land that she and her prince had taken claim over. So this was their way of keeping them in her good graces.

Neither one of them seemed to realize that neither Regina nor Robin had no interest in ruling over a land full of people they despised but it was fun to talk about what they would do if they ruled the Enchanted Forest when the Prince and Princess was in earshot.

"I will give you a million pieces of gold if we don't have to go," Robin pleaded.

Regina scoffed. "You don't have a million pieces of gold. You don't even have ten… we're actually fairly broke."

Robins lips turned up into that smug grin that spelled out either trouble, fun or both for everyone involved.

"What?" asked Regina, his mood infecting hers like a virus. They both had that wild fun glint in their eye. "What are you thinking?"

"We go to the party, but we use it as an opportunity to better our financial situation?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"How much gold and jewels will be on the drunkards leaving the party? Pickpocketing them would be like we're taking candy from a baby, not to mention we see who has on the best jewels, follow them home…"

A wild eyed glint appeared in the Queens eyes. "The road can be a very dangerous place at night."

"Terribly dangerous, Your Majesty."

Regina smirked as Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her back towards the wall of their bedroom. "Lots of dangerous crooks and outlaws out there."

"Very dangerous," added the Queen as her back hit the wall. Her hand snaked from his back to the front of his trousers, stroking him over the soft leather. "Lots of hoodlums out there who might steal a ladies virtue."

Robin snickered as his lips attacked hers.

"You are the least virtuous person I know, Your Majesty."

Regina gasped in mock offense, putting his hands in his chest as if to stop his advances.

"How dare you, Sir! I am incredibly-." She groaned as his hand made its way over her corset and grabbed her chest. " _Incredibly_ virtuous..."

"Oh, so you WANT some ruffian to steal your virtue then?"

"Perhaps." She kissed him hard, gently biting his bottom lip as she sucked on it while he worked on undoing the buttons on her leather pants. "You know a thief talented to find out if I have any left to steal?"

"I think I might know such a man."

With a wave of her hand not only there the constricting trousers gone but her corset and all the undergarments were gone as well, leaving her only in the necklace he had given her earlier that day.

"Well then…" she purred as she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him into a kneeling position in front of her, hooking one bare porcelain colored leg over his shoulder.

Regina smirked as he looked up at her, his expression something akin to presenting a starving man a feast. "Better tell him to steal away…"

—

Hours, and five incredible orgasms caused by very un-virtuous sex between the two of them, later, Robin and Regina kneeled down in the edge of the tree line.

"I'm just saying, you didn't need to tell them the REAL reason we were two hours late," Regina muttered to her thief as they waited for The Princess Anastasia in her carriage to pass by.

She, by far, had the most wealth out of anyone who had been at the party. The crown she wore alone could buy them enough food for the month and then some. Not to mention the jewels she had been wearing…

She and her prince Dimitri would be the perfect targets.

"Did you expect me to lie? I'm quite the honorable man, I'll have you know."

This time it was Regina's turn to scoff at the bold faced lie. "You're about as honorable as I am virtuous. I'm just saying, you didn't need to go into so much detail. I'm sure King Stefan would have been happy if he had gone the whole rest of his life without hearing how you fucked me while I was upside down and all the while my magic suspended us from the rafters."

"Who WOULDN'T want to hear that tale? Hell I'd love to hear that story and I was there."

Regina rolled her eyes at his comeback but the grin kept her from appearing too upset.

Truth be told she had enjoyed the perfect little princess and mortal enemy of one of her best friends glow a brilliantly bright red when Aurora offered Robin plate of horderves and he respected in kind with, "no thank you, princess, I'm afraid I'm still rather full from eating out my Queen earlier this fine evening. What was it Dear, twice tonight?"

Robin grabbed hold of Regina's arm as he nodded towards the road they crouched besides, hearing the telltale sounds of wooden wheels and hoofbeats coming down the hard dirt before they saw the brilliant white carriage.

"You remember the plan?" he whispered softly to her.

Regina nodded. Robin would shoot the driver with one of his arrows to get him to stop before he opened the door on one side while Regina opened the other so that neither the prince or princess could escape from either side and demand the jewels.

A simple plan that Robin had used a hundred times before and one hundred times out of a hundred it got him his gold.

"You ready?" Robin breathed, being answered with a nod from Regina. Robin took aim at the coachman from his spot

"One. Two. Three."

_!WHOOSH!_

An arrow came flying out of the opposite side of the road from where they were crouching, landing firmly besides the drivers head.

"What the devil?" asked Robin as a very large man came running out of the woods with a bow pointed at the driver, warning him not to move.

"Those idiots are stealing our jewels!" Robin hissed angrily as he watched another man race out of the forest and wrench open the door to the carriage.

"The jewelry if you please," the man with an arrow pointed at the two occupants said. The man with the sword came around and wrenched open the other carriage door, his sword in hand.

"Any gold would be appreciated as well."

"And they're stealing my idea!"

Regina's face fell when in the pale moonlight she saw just who was robbing the carriage. No… no, they couldn't see him.

Robin watched angrily as the Prince and Princess gave up their treasure to the bandits and watched as the large man slapped the horses on the hindquarters, sending them whinnying and racing down the road.

"Little bastards!" Robin growled as he watched the two men, now joined by a gaggle of other men who had been hiding in case something went wrong, all celebrating their latest heist.

"Robin let's go," Regina pleaded. "Come on, they got it fair and square."

"No, those were our jewels and that was my idea. Who the HELL do they think they are using my idea?" He loaded an arrow into his bow. "I'm getting my jewels back.".

"They're your friends, you idiot!" Regina hissed as she grabbed hold of his cloak to keep him from rushing out their hiding spot.

"What the hell are you talking about, I've never seen these men before in my life."

"The OTHER Robin's friends! These were his Merry Men! The large one who took down the coachman was his best friend!"

Robin's face fell as he looked over the faces of the group of thieves, all of them loud and joyful and full of laughter.

He could see himself being close with these men...

To add salt to the already festering wound that opened up every time the Other Robin was mentioned, Little John grabbed hold of a skin of wine in his belt and raised it to the sky.

"Our leader may be gone," John continued. "But through us, and though that curly haired boy back at the camp and through that little girl back in Storybrooke, his legacy will live on. Rob from the rich, give to the poor, occasionally get a nice big chest of gold to hold onto…"

The men laughed at the joke and even Robin chuckled softly.

"But above all be honorable, righteous, truthful, and do good." John raised his skin higher. "To Robin Hood!"

"Robin Hood!" They all echoed in a loud bellow.

Regina rubbed his back as they watched the men retreat into the woods to head back to their camp.

"You okay?" asked Regina gently, seeing a rare look of sadness in her lovers eyes.

Robin just cleared his throat and nodded wordlessly. He didn't trust himself to speak just yet so without so much as a word from the famous thief they started their trek back to the castle.

After about three minutes of silence Regina cleared her throat.

"You know you're allowed to talk to me about what's bothering you." When she received no answer the Queen tried again. "Our relationship just doesn't have to be sex and you giving me stolen jewelry."

"Seems to have worked out nicely for us so far."

Regina sighed as she stepped in front of him, placing her well manicured hands on his chest.

"I know that couldn't have been easy. Hearing that speech, being reminded of him…"

Robin just cast a sullen look at the ground but Regina grabbed hold of his face and forced him to look at her. "I get it. I do."

"No, Regina, you don't. Everyone already accepted you as a hero, you have good inside you."

"You have good inside you too."

"Not as much as he did," Robin argued. "My other half wrote the damn book on being honorable and I'm just… not."

Regina sighed softly before she wrapped her arms around the man she loved, nuzzling his neck. "Come on. Let's go home, we can talk some more there. It's starting to get chilly out."

Without so much as another word Robin nodded, wrapped his arm around her waist and they continued on towards the castle.

The two of them were almost at the castle when they heard a heart wrenching scream from a little ways back in the tree line along with the sickly cries of a newborn. A loud anguished cry, full of desperation and pain Robin had never felt before but Regina knew very well.

It was the same cry she let out when she thought she had lost Henry when he ate the turnover.

"We have to help them," Regina told him, not so much a plea but a demand. Robin nodded and within seconds the two of them dashed into the woods, fireball and arrow at the ready.

What they saw a few feet back from the tree line was nothing they ever expected to see. A young incredibly sickly woman, no older than seventeen, maybe 90 pounds soaking wet dressed in thin torn gray rags that did nothing to keep out the nights chill, holding a rusted knife over a newborn, no older than three weeks wrapped in what amounted to a wash rag, dangerously thin and crying the most heartbreaking cries any of them had ever heard. The woman raised the knife above the infant.

"No!" Regina screamed but before either women could blink Robin had fired an arrow, hitting the knife and wrenching it from the woman's trembling hand.

The woman looked up at the two wide eyed lovers, a crazed desperation in her face.

"Leave!" She screamed at them, her sobs making it nearly impossible for them to understand her. "I have to do this!"

"If you touch that child again, I will make your death last for weeks," Regina snarled as she poofed a fireball into her hands while Robin loaded another arrow as if to second her point.

He may not have been one for children but he would not stand by and watch an infant be murdered.

"He's going to die anyway!" Another sob as she gathered the screaming infant in her arms, both of them shivering from the cold chill of an early winter. "I don't want my baby to starve!"

Both Robin and Regina's face fell as the woman shook her head. "Somethings wrong with me, I can't- I can't make any milk for him, I don't have any money for food, he's so sick and small." She looked up at the Queen and the thief, desperate for them to understand. "I don't want my son to suffer anymore…"

Robin lowered his bow as he looked over at Regina who extinguished her fireball. The thief walked over and kneeled beside the woman as he undid the lion clasp on his cloak. In one fluid movement he wrapped it over the poor mother's shoulders.

He looked back up at Regina, swallowing hard as his eyes fell on the necklace he had given her earlier that day. A necklace that would provide food for a starving mother and her child for at least a month.

"Regina," he said softly. "I know it was a gift but-"

The Queen just shook her head as she reached up and undid the clasp, handing it to her thief.

"It's fine."

Robin turned back to the woman and handed her the ornate necklace.

"There's a man in town, his name is Jon Katt, he owns a jewelers stand near the blacksmith. Go to him, tell him Robin of Locksley sent you. He'll give you a fair price for the necklace. Then afterwards go to the butchers shop to a woman named Dolli Star, tell her you're in need of lodging and a job. Again tell them Robin of Locksley sent you, you should have no problem."

The woman reached out with a shaking bony hand and placed it on his cheek for a moment before she wrapped her arms around him tight, sobbing into his shoulder.

"My hero," she cried as she clung to him. "You're my hero…"

Robin swallowed hard for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her, looking back at Regina who just smiled at him.

"I'm no one's hero," he told her.

The woman shook her head. "You are, Robin of Locksley. You saved my life, you saved my son's life… You're the greatest man this worlds ever known."

She clung to him for a few more moments before she finally released him. She placed a hand on his cheek once more before she wrapped the warm woolen cloak around her baby and without another word she was gone down the roads towards the town.

Regina walked up to the man who was still kneeling on the ground and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That was an incredible thing you just did," she told him. "You were a hero."

Robin swallowed hard as he reached up and grabbed hold of her hand. "It felt…"

"Odd?"

"Good." He turned back around to look at her, a softness in his eyes she rarely saw. "It.. actually felt good, to help that woman, Regina, to give her something that would let her survive."

Regina smiled down at him as she helped him to his feet. "I know you hate hearing about him but he used to feel the same way. He really did love helping people."

Robin swallowed as he looked down at the ground. "He did?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah. He did."

The thief looked down at the ground.

"You know I'm not that man, Regina."

"I know. And I don't want you to be him but… Robin, if giving away what you steal made you happy then…" She reaches down and took hold of his hands. "You once said you were ready for a new adventure. Why can't this be our next one?"

"What, rob from the rich and give to the poor?"

"Yes. Keeping a little bit on the side for us of course, some of those pieces of jewelry you've given me are far too beautiful to waste on peasants."

Robin smirked as he wrapped his arms around her. That was the Queen he remembered. She didn't want him be this infallible perfectly honorable man, she didn't expect him to live up to his legacy. She wanted Robin to be himself, and if that included feeling happy when he helped others then…

"Where do we start?" he asked.

Regina just smirked as she draped her arms around him. "I know a few men who live in the woods who could help guide us."

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

So his… 'Merry Men'... choose to be thieves just to help the poor?"

Regina nodded as they made their way through the woods.

She was clutching his arm as they stepped over the roots and fallen trees and thick brush. They had gone back to the scene of the robbery and Robin had tracked the men easily through the forest.

"He inspired them to be just as honorable as him," Regina said. "Plus he was their leader, whatever he said went."

"Leader huh?" Robin smirked at that particular bit of information Regina had withheld. "I suppose I could get used to that title…"

"It's not like they're gonna just give you a crown the second they see you."

"I can be very charismatic when I want to be, Your Majesty," he told her as he helped her over a particularly thick bit of shrubbery.

Why the hell has she gone trekking through the woods wearing six inch heels looking as regal and evil as possible was truly mind boggling to the both of them.

"Oh please," she scoffed as she took hold of his arm again. "They'll see right through that. Look all I'm saying is these men might not be all that open to some stranger coming in and declaring himself Lord of the Manor."

"Oh trust me, Your Majesty, I can be very persuasive…"

Robin grinned at her before he hurried on up ahead with Regina trailing behind slightly. They walked a bit further up ahead before they heard tell tale sound of laughter and saw the glow of a warm fire not too far in the distance.

The two of them crouched down behind a tree at the edge of the camp, watching the group of men share from a jug of ale as they passed it from one to the other while they sat around a large fire. While they took the tents and sleeping bags with them from Storybrooke, they had gone back to their regular clothes, forgoing the jeans and unformed hoodies they had worn in the magical town in Maine.

All at once Regina was reminded of a time in another life when she would sit besides The Other Robin around a fire, laughing at their jokes, rolling her eyes at the crude comments that Robin would always pretend for her sake that he didn't find all that amusing and smirking at the whistles she and Robin would receive when one would take the others hand after they had a bit too much ale and led the other into his tent.

"You know," Robin breathed to the Queen and drawing her out of her memories. "...I bet they have hoards of jewels and gold…" She turned to him and raised a perfectly manicured brow. "I bet they think their camp is so well hidden that they don't even have a guard."

"We're not here to rob The Merry Men, we're here to ask them how we can help the poor."

"We could do a little of both." He had that glint in his eyes that told Regina that something possibly fun but definitely dangerous was being planned inside his head. "We rob them tonight, take the gold back to the castle then we come back tomorrow and start our charity work." He leaned over and kissed her neck, his scruff lightly scratching her skin. "I bet they have a superb necklace that would look amazing around that beautiful neck of yours," he breathed. He gently nibbled on her ear, making her groan softly. "Maybe a lovely pair of earrings…"

Regina bit her lip as she turned to look at him, that spark in his blue eyes lighting a fire inside of her.

"Well, Your Majesty?"

"...We take the jewelry and leave the gold alone… half the gold."

He gave her a wild grin and kissed her hard.

"This is why I love you."

"I thought it was because I'm flexible enough to put my legs behind my head and have no gag reflex."

"That's just icing on the cake. Now," he nodded towards the camp. "You know these men, where would they hide their plunder before they gave it away?"

"It's in one of their sleeping tents. Every night it'd go to a different man until they managed to give it away, they'd be responsible for guarding it.

"... He actually trusted these outlaws to not wander off with the gold themselves?"

"He had to. He wanted them to trust him so he had to believe they followed his code."

"There's a difference between trusting your friends and tempting them with a giant chest of gold."

"That's the thing these men aren't just his friends," she explained. "He was their hero, their leader, their Prince of Thieves."

"Yes well, he may have been the prince, but I'm a king," he said with a smirk. "Now, here's what we do-."

"What you're going to do is stand up, slowly, with your hands in the air," a voice growled at them from behind followed by an arrow pointed at Regina's back.

Both Robin and Regina did as they were instructed, standing slowly and their hands going into the air.

They were far enough from the light of the fire that their faces were dark and undistinguishable.

"How did you find us?" the voice demanded. It was deep and raspy but it didn't come natural to who it belonged too. The person holding the arrow was intentionally disguising their voice and Regina wracked her mind to place who it belonged to.

She glanced over at the group of unsuspecting men sitting around the fire and noted that there was one large presence missing.

Little John. He must have had guard duty tonight.

Regina swallowed hard as she opened her mouth to explain exactly who she was and what they were doing crouched at the edge of their camp. She knew he would lower his bow the moment he heard her voice.

What she didn't plan on was the second John shifted the arrow from Regina to Robin, the infamous thief would quickly twist around and hit the man as hard as he could, sending his arrow flying into the canopy of leaves above them and him to the ground with a loud yell that alerted the rest of the camp.

Robin grabbed Regina's hand and sprinted away as fast as he could pull her, forgetting not only that his girlfriend had magic that could poof them back home in an instant but also forgetting that she couldn't use that particular bit of magic while she was running incase her body moved faster than her magic and a bit of her was left behind.

She heard shouts and running footsteps behind them and the whistle of an arrow fly by her head. At that moment she was quite glad to have Robin on her side.

Her long regal cloak snagged on a fallen branch and she let out a cry as she tripped, falling to the hard forest floor.

Robin skidded to a stop and grabbed the dagger from his waistband. Regina gripped his arm as he worked to free her, cutting away the long flowing fabric.

He had finally got her free when there was another twang of a bowstring and whistle of an arrow. Robin yelled as he fell to the ground, an arrow sticking out of his chest.

"Robin!" Regina screamed as she raced over to him just as another arrow was loosed and landed in his side.

"Regina?" John's real voice called out followed by a loud, "hold your fire!"

Regina ignored the men who ran up to her, most holding bows but a few holding torches so they were able to light their way through the forest.

"Regina, what the hell are you-." He froze when the light of the torch fell upon the thief.

"... Robin," John breathed as he looked down at the face of his best friend.

All around them were shocked mutters and frightened gasps. Regina caught a few words the men spoke to one another, 'witchcraft' 'ghost' 'haunted' 'miracle'... But she ignored them as she waved her hand over the arrow, expecting it and the hole it made in his body to disappear but it stayed firmly inside him and Robin just groaned louder as his eyes fought to stay open.

"How…? Where- Regina, how did-?" John stammered but the Queen was far too concerned about her lover to answer the question that requires a far longer explanation then she had time for right now.

"Why can't my magic heal him?" she demanded, waving her hand over the arrow once again but resulting in the same failure.

"Is it really him?"

"Why can't my magic heal him?!"

John swallowed hard as he nodded towards the arrows. "They- they've been dipped in magic dampening potion," John explained. "No ones magic can."

Regina took a shuddering breath as she looked back down at her fast fading thief. She would not lose Robin again..

"Help me get him back to camp, he needs help," she begged the men who had been best friends with the man she had loved and lost.

Without so much as a blink of an eye Little John, Friar Tuck and several other of the Merry Men grabbed hold of the thief and hoisted him up onto their shoulders, quickly making their way back to their camp.

"Hold on, Robin," Regina whispered softly to the unresponsive man they carried. "Please hold on…"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always Regina that ends up getting shot with an arrow in these kind of stories so I thought I'd just switch it around a bit :-) Please Review.


End file.
